


Magic, Madness, Heaven, Sin

by StarFlower_Ink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Athletic Harry Potter, Badass Harry Potter, Dyed hair, F/M, Fem Harry is Tony Stark’s Biological Daughter, Female Harry Potter, Genius Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Other, Overconfident Natasha Romanov, Powerful Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFlower_Ink/pseuds/StarFlower_Ink
Summary: HP/Avengers, Fem Harry, Fem Harry is Tony's daughter, CEO Harry, I think the pairing will be Fem Harry/Steve. If not then Fem Harry/Bucky. Perhaps both. And yes this is named after th Taylor Swift lyric.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magic, Metal and Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937164) by [MistressOfDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfDeath/pseuds/MistressOfDeath). 



Steve Rogers stood in the corner of a gym, brutally pounding on a punching bag. He paused, hearing the surrounding noise from the other people in the room cut out abruptly. Turning around, he saw a young woman striding into the room, and blushed. 

Her face was defined, but not quite heart shaped, intelligent green eyes glinting. She was wearing skin tight leggings and an athletic tank top, and her hair, which was a violet color at the roots but faded to a lavender shade, was pulled up into a bun. She looked very slim, but like someone who was not to be underestimated. Steve blushed, realizing he was staring.

Turning back to his punching bag, he tried to ignore the way his face was heating up, until he heard catcalls from across the room. The woman had stepped up to the center, as if daring anyone to fight her. At first, Steve thought that no one would, until a beefy man with tattoos threw himself towards her. In a matter of seconds, she had him flipped to the mat. One after another, people in the gym rushed up to her to try to flip her, but none succeeded. To his astonishment, not one of them seemed to get anywhere near her: the woman looked to have barely broken a sweat despite the fact that she had faced at least 6 opponents. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, the woman did a graceful backflip out of the ring, winking at Steve and walking out the door.

He blinked in astonishment, before feeling himself go red again. She couldn't possibly have known who he was, could she? (He decided to ignore the still burning heat of his face. He was just curious, that's all.)


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine Stark grinned as she took a sip of her champagne, watching as her tower lit up. Of course, it was partly her fathers' and Pepper's brainchild too, but she had vastly improved it. She had her fathers' genius, if not more so, and with the two of them, the building would sustain itself for at least 3 years. 

Jasmine knew that with her magic, she could have made it run forever, but that would have been unexplainable to other people, if every building eventually had one. However, they were slowly working on integrating magic into technology.

Very few people knew that Jasmine Potter, the Woman-Who-Won, and Jasmine Stark, genius, bada**, beauty, and America's Sweetheart, were one and the same. However, the American Ministry of Magic had been easily persuaded to let her fuse the magic with technology and sell it to muggles, as long as no one that didn't work for the company knew that it was magic, and that those in on the secret signed magical contracts.

Therefore, Marauder Inc. was founded, and was Stark Industries' main partner. Sure, being the CEO of not one but two Fortune 500 companies was hard, but she was able to split her time pretty evenly.

Let it not be said that Jasmine Stark did not inherit the genius genes. And she was lucky enough to get them on both sides: her late mother Lily Evans-Potter had been her father's childhood best friend. Jasmine had grown up mainly with her father, once he had found out that she had survived the night on which her mother and stepfather passed away, and he had taken her from the Dursleys at the tender age of four. Of course, no one in the magical community knew this, as her father didn't trust Dumbledore as far as he could throw him. 

Although the magical community of Britain was still in the stone ages, Jasmine was able to take simple products such as fire whiskey, and even simple spells such as the water producing spell, and manufacture them into helpful things for civilizations all over the world. The wizards were blind, just assuming that it was muggle technology. Then again, so did the regular people. The only thing known about marauder Inc. Was that their technology was a very well-kept secret, that was helping people across the world. 

That being said, Jasmine was a very well known figure in the Muggle world. Although the tabloids had labeled her father a playboy, (which he wasn't, he may have taken some time to get used to parenting, but the majority of the times he had missed out on events was to take care of her when she was younger), it was well known that she was not. 

Not to say that she was a blushing virgin, she could hold her own, but she was much more subtle about her relationships, or so said the press.

But either way, the Stark Family was going to be part of bringing people into the future. Pepper was her father's PA and girlfriend, although really she was more of his babysitter and Jasmine's part time PA. Jasmine had her own PA, of course, a first generation witch named Pauline, who had graduated from Beauxbatons, and there were also several squibs and relatives of first gens who knew of magic in the company. There weren't many actual magical, unless they were first generation, as witches and wizards in general tended to know next to nothing about the regular world, much less technology. There were a few exceptions, yes, but not many. However, America's magical were much better about it than Britain's.

But no matter how many magical things she had seen in her life, this was at the top. Standing as a beautiful and respected adult in a community where she didn't have to fear evil genocidal wizards and senile old men, with her father and her basic step mother and one of her best friends. Their family had had some rough patches, that was for certain. Tony and Pepper had had their share of rocky relationship moments, and at first she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about one of her closest friends dating her father. But they made each other happy, and that was what mattered to Jasmine.

Tony hasn't always been an amazing dad, and Jasmine didn't hold it against him. She had been born of a one night stand with his childhood best friend, in a time where her works was at war, and Lily was afraid as James was MIA presumed dead on an Auror mission. Not only that, but when she was around 17, just before the start of term, Afghanistan happened. 

She had come back from trying to fix the British Magical Community at age 20, and having her dad, one of the only stable adults in her life, dodge her calls all year, only to find that he had been literally dying and decided to ignore her rather then ask for her help. (She had been a bit mad at Pepper over this as well: the other woman may have been older, but they were still pseudo sisters, and that was not the kind of thing one kept from a sister, father/boyfriend involving or not.

She had also been told that there had been a SHIELD agent in the building, which she found hilarious. Her Uncle Fury obviously knew off her existence as a child,and about we magic, but none of the other agents did, spare Hill and Coulson. (She hadn't stepped up as CEO yet at that point and time, so although there were rumors on who she was to be seen with her father, there had been no straight up confirmations.) Jasmine had been especially intrigued when she heard exactly which agent had been sent: although from what her father told her, it was more of a test for Widow than Tony. Say what you want about Tony Stark, but he was one heck of an actor. She had scoffed at the file of the mission report she'd hacked in to find. For someone supposedly a top notch spy and assassin, Romanova seemed to need a bit more training. Did she honestly believe that Tony Stark wouldn't know about SHIELD when one of his mother figures founded it? Aunt Peggy was a total bada**. Also, putting Latin in your files? Total giveaway. Very few people speak Latin: even in the magical community. 

(Jasmine does, of course, but that's not the point.)

So, she had a stressful life even before stepping up as CEO of the two companies. But if it led to things like this: renewable energy and clean water all across the globe, then Jasmine knew it was worth it.

It wasn't a surprise to look up from her champagne and thoughts to see her father and her best friend huddled intimately close, but the soft ding of the incoming elevator was one.

Hiding her smile at the others' banter, she watched the elevator, elder wand slowly sliding up her sleeve until it was in her hand but not visible to whoever was coming up. She didn't need the wand for most things, but when faced with an unknown entity, Jasmine preferred to have a trick or four up her sleeve in case her wand was removed from her person.

However, she relaxed and let out a smile as the sleek silver doors slid open to reveal Phil. Typically she would ask an identifying question, being around Moody and her Uncle Nick HAD rubbed off on her if only a littlest, but so few people knew Phil and would be able to get into the tower that she deemed it unnecessary this time. That smile didn't stay too long, as she contemplated the reasons that Phil would have to visit them at this time. Not to mention the fact that he seemed to be carrying two folders, not just one.

That meant.....

Jasmine smirked almost wickedly. The Avengers Initiative was coming into play. (Sure, she probably should have worried about why, but she could sense that they would have a long time tonight to do that.

Besides, she was at least at the level of Agent Romanoff or higher in espionage, plus her magic, the Master of Death thing, her metamorphagus abilities, her genius, and her money. She could worry later. Now...she was ready to plan her dramatic entrance. Uncle Nick had lost that bet, after all. He should have known. You can bet with a Stark, or bet with a Potter, and tread lightly, but never bet with someone who was part Evans, part Potter, part Stark, and part Black.

Well, as Pepper had said, it looked like they had some homework to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve followed Natasha and Phil across the helicarrier, trying to look around without seeming like he was ignoring the male Agent chattering away at him. Honestly, they had made trading cards of him? Well, at least it was better than his days punching fake Hitlers. He paused, thinking he’d seen a flash of lavender, before scolding himself. What was up with him? So he had admired that woman, why did he keep looking for her everywhere he went in this strange new world?  
(And was it strange, indeed. It was hard to get used to, yes, but most of all, he just wished Bucky was here to see it with him.  
At first, Steve had felt like being attracted to the purple-haired woman was betraying Peggy, but eventually he realized that that was not the case. Peggy was much older than him now, and after all, they’d never even had one date. He didn’t want to forget the past, but it would do him no good to clutch onto it with a vice grip. Peggy had done it herself, after all: she had gotten married to a John Sousa, or that was what the computer at the library had said, when he had gotten a nice librarian to show him how to use it.

He still wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing here, after all, he was used to being in a leadership position. The people at SHIELD had his gratitude, but they seemed to think that telling him he was in the 21st century now would help him understand even the tiniest bit of this new culture.  
There were so many new things he saw, just from walking around a park: lots of colors, new technology, huge buildings, restaurants everywhere with foods he’d never heard of, same sex pairs publically being together….it was a lot to take in.   
Even in the files they had sent him about this Tesseract, half of it he didn’t understand. Steve knew it was probably important...but especially Banner’s file, he just couldn’t comprehend. And what was the one file that was huge, with a green J on the front, but that was completely blank when he tried to read it? And he was sure he had heard the name Stark mentioned, was that like Howard? Why was there no file on that person?  
Steve was so lost in his thoughts that when Coulson tapped his shoulder, he jumped, hands curling into fists on reflex, before relaxing when he realized they had made it to the meeting spot.  
Hearing a throat clear, he spun to look at Fury, who he’d met briefly previously, before freezing in his spot.  
His breath caught in his throat.  
WHAT?!


End file.
